Amérique
by Irohana
Summary: Et c'était tous les soirs la même chose, cette voix murmurante, ce regard attristé, qui semblait le poursuivre, revenant inlassablement.


Titre : Amérique  
>Rating : K<br>Pairing/Characters : Alfred, et un OC  
>Note de l'auteur : . J'espère sincèrement qu'Ozalee ne fait pas Mary-Sue. Aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment de connaissances sur les anciens indiens d'Amérique, j'ai juste lu tout mon ami Wiki, j'espère que ça sera suffisant !<br>Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-N'oublie pas, qui tu as un jour été mon fils…N'oublie pas…<p>

Alfred se réveilla en sursaut, le corps dégoulinant de sueur, les battements de son cœur trop rapides, sa respiration irrégulière, ses mains moites.

Cela faisait maintenant combien de semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu passer une nuit entière sans être réveillé de la même manière ?  
>Et cela faisait combien de temps que ses rêves, peuplés de futures actions héroïques pour sauver le monde et de réunions mondiales, en plein milieux d'un MacDonald, se voyaient interrompus, toujours par la même scène ?<p>

Chacune de ses nuits étaient désormais rythmées par cette voix féminine et douce qui lui répétait toujours la même phrase, cette maudite phrase qui le faisait trembler et le refaisait devenir la jeune nation si fragile et petite que les nations européennes avaient découvert pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et il détestait ça, rester dans l'ignorance, ne pas comprendre…

Il inspira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affiché sur son tout nouveau iPhone posé sur son MacBook à côté de son iPad, but une très longue gorgée de Coca bruyamment en hésitant à terminer toute la bouteille de deux litres et se recoucha, fermant les yeux. Il allait dormir et finir cette nuit, il le jurait sur la constitution des Etats-Unis et la Maison-Blanche, ainsi que sur tous les barils de pétrole du monde entier.  
>Il se détendit, se sentant bien entre les draps frais.<p>

Voilà, comme ça, laissant le sommeil s'infiltrer en lui, ses paupières tellement lourdes, la fatigue si pesante…

Et Elle.  
>Elle qui avait de très longs cheveux noirs.<br>Plus noirs que le charbon.  
>Plus épais que la neige d'Alaska.<p>

Plus longs que ceux de Hongrie ou de Biélorussie, voire même plus longs que ceux de Mexique et d'Inde. Quand elle se penchait, même très légèrement, ils pouvaient balayer du bout de leures pointes le sol terreux de là où il habitait, enfin, habitait était un bien grand mot…  
>À chaque fois que les saisons tournaient, ils changeaient d'emplacement, passant d'un endroit à un autre. Les saisons et le monde tournaient, bougeaient.<p>

Eux avec.

Souvent, ils suivaient le mouvement des étoiles.  
>Elle aimait les regarder, elle pouvait rester des heures sous la nuit noire et glacée à les admirer, à parler avec elles, tentant de comprendre leur secret.<br>Elle disait « Tu sais Al, regarde les étoiles, regarde-les toi aussi. Elles contemplent le monde depuis des années, des siècles, des millénaires peut-être même, et le contempleront encore bien des années après nous, ce sont elles qui possèdent la vérité et la sagesse, alors toi aussi, assis-toi et admire-les.»  
>Puis elle lui caressait les cheveux et le serrait dans ses bras bronzés, le déposant contre son cœur, l'endroit le plus chaud et accueillant du monde…<p>

Elle était très proches des éléments et avait un grand respect pour la vie. Pour elle chacun n'était que poussière dans le monde, l'humain n'étant pas plus important qu'un arbre ou qu'un cerf, qu'une brindille ou qu'une roche.

Elle disait que tous étaient égaux devant le grand esprit. Malgré cela elle restait une grande chasseuse et une grande guerrière, crainte et reconnue de tous.  
>Homme, femme, peu importait. Elle était forte, très forte.<p>

Parfois il lui arrivait de parsemer son corps à la peau métissée de peinture semblable au sang. Aux yeux d'enfant d'Alfred, elle était magnifique, magnifique, et il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde, et il tendait ses petits bras pâles vers elle afin qu'elle le recouvre lui aussi de peinture. Après cela, elle mettait quelques plumes dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Kiku et de Yao et l'emmenait avec elle près des totems, autour des grands feux. La magie était partout, les chants et les danses aussi.  
>«Nous prenons soin de la nature et la nature prends soin de nous Al, c'est comme cela que doit tourner le monde.»<p>

Il aimait tellement tresser ses cheveux noirs, tellement différents des siens, courts et blonds.

Elle ne prenait pas seulement soin de lui, elle prenait aussi soin de Matthew, de Maria qui tenait sa beauté d'elle.  
>Tous, ils étaient ses enfants, et elle s'occupait d'eux avec un amour et une passion sans borne.<p>

Puis un jour ils sont arrivés. Sur des bateaux gigantesques et impressionnants aux couleurs voyantes, écrasant ses minuscules barques faites avec labeur dans du bois fraichement coupé.  
>Leur peau étaient pâle, leurs cheveux aussi. Certains par quelques traits leur ressemblaient, mais ils étaient différents physiquement.<p>

Peu importait.

Il se souvenait, elle lui avait caressé les cheveux avant de s'approcher de celui qui semblait commander, un jeune homme aux traits hispaniques, aux grands yeux verts et aux courts cheveux bruns, qui se trouvait fort étonné d'être tombé sur eux, et sur elle. D'un sourire joyeux et d'une voix confiante elle leur à dit dans sa langue: «Bienvenu en Amérique, vous vous trouvez être dans ma maison, et voici ma famille.» D'un mouvement de main, dans un silence juste interrompu par le bruit des nombreux bracelets à ses poignets, elle les a tous indiqué. Eux les hommes, mais aussi le sol, les arbres, l'herbe, les fleurs, les fruits, le ciel, le soleil, les nuages...

Antonio avait souri et avait hoché la tête, intrigué par cette demoiselle qui semblait pour lui sortir tout droit du début du Moyen âge, d'une époque que même ses souvenirs d'enfant ne lui permettaient pas de se rappeler.

Puis après les espagnols sont venu les anglais, les français, les portugais et tous les autres, chaque peuple européen se succédant à sa porte. Et toujours elle les accueillait avec des sourires et des chants, sans peur et sans méfiance.  
>Elle aurait dû l'être, méfiante. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.<p>

Tout d'abord, les maladies arrivèrent, elle vit une majorité des siens agoniser et s'éteindre les uns après les autres, aucuns de leurs rites et de leurs médicaments ne pouvant soigner toutes ces maladies que les blancs avait apportées.  
>Puis se fût la guerre qui la fît disparaître entièrement, que pouvait-elle répondre contre les armes à feux ?<br>Rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
>Juste rester digne, la tête haute, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la dernière.<p>

Et avant qu'elle disparaisse, il se souvient, elle lui avait dit; le fixant dans ses yeux bleus :  
>« N'oublie pas, qui tu as un jour été mon fils… N'oublie pas… »<br>Yeux bleus.  
>Yeux Marrons<br>Bleus contre marrons  
>Peau blanche serrée contre peau bronzée.<p>

Et le brouillard, le noir.

Alfred ouvrit en grand les yeux, de grands sillons bleus sur ses joues, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler.  
>Comment, mais comment, avait il pu l'oublier ? Qu'avait il gardé de tous les enseignements qu'elle lui avait inculqué ?<br>De tout cet amour qu'elle lui avait donné pendant toutes ces années ?

« Ozalee ! Maman ! »  
>Celle qui avait consacré sa vie à lui, avant qu'il ne rencontre Arthur, avant qu'il ne rencontre Antonio, avant qu'il les rencontre tous.<p>

C'était elle, avant lui, qui avait porté avec fierté, le nom d'Amerique.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur deux : Bububuuu, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire des OC, je le sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Oh et puis, une devinette pour le fun, trouver le rapport entre la fic et cette phrase : Ceci est une révolution© !<br>Merci d'avoir lu ~


End file.
